


Rope Burns

by JasmineBaggins



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bondage, Gen, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineBaggins/pseuds/JasmineBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Theon is being tortured by Ramsay he finds an unfortunate parallel to his time with Robb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Burns

The first time his master flayed him, he squirmed so much he had to be tied down with rough twine.

He must have passed out from the pain then, because he swore he saw a man he once knew, but couldn't name, in the midst of love play. He was young, this nameless man, and his lover was even younger, but inexplicably he wore a crown. He watched in horror as the nameless man tied his lover's arms up across a bedpost and kissed him roughly. Strangely, the boy-king didn't seem to mind at all. It was a _game_ for them, but especially for the nameless man, and he somehow knew his favorite part was after when he would catch sight of the rope burns on his lover-king's wrists as he treated with his bannermen. 

It had seemed very real, but he had to have made it up. No one would play that way in love. 

Still, the next time his master punished him he made sure to be very still so he wouldn't feel the need to tie him down. No more looking at rope burns.


End file.
